Greninja vs Stealth Elf
What If DEATH BATTLE! Greninja vs Stealth Elf By: A1M2O3U4R (New Editor) :) This What If DEATH BATTLE! features Greninja from the Pokemon XY/XY&Z Series and Stealth Elf from the Skylanders Series. These two Skilled Ninja creatures could only use one new form (Ash Greninja) and (Ninja Stealth Elf) because of one powerful move that can probably knock someone down with one hit like Stealth Elf's Green Tiger Kick Attack from the Swap Force Series and Greninja's Giant Shuriken from the XY&Z Series. Inspired by the new movie coming soon Kubo and the Two Strings and Pokemon vs Digimon Death Battle. But without further a do lets get riiiiiiight into the Intro!!! Intro Boomstick: Ninjas. Oh how I love scaring the crap out of these kids while hiding in the shadows. Wiz: Yes, but it depends on how you use these legit athletic skills that turns you into badass fighting characters way better than Goku. Boomstick: Greninja, the fusing tongue scarfed frog Wiz: And Stealth Elf, the Silent but Deadly Green Elf Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Greninja (Ash's) Ash's Greninja's Analysis: Height: 4" 11" Speed: Able to Climb one of the tallest buildings in Pokemon in about 1 minute. Gender: Male Weight: 88.2 lbs. 40.0 kg Basic Moves: Water Shuriken Cut Air Blow Aerial Ace Double Team Shadow Sneak Hydro Pump Substitution Abilities: Protean (Hidden) Ash Greninja Form Ash Greninja Moves (Extra): Giant Water Shuriken Destructo Disk Stealth Elf Stealth Elf's Analysis: Height: ??? Speed: ??? Gender: Female Weight: ??? Basic Moves: Blade Slash Stealth Dragonfang Daggers Arboreal Acrobatics Elf Jitsu Abilities: Ninja Stealth Elf Mode (Series 3) Ninja Stealth Elf Moves (Extra): Green Tiger Kick Wiz: Looks like we're all set let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a... Wiz: Wait let me say it this time. Boomstick: What!?! Wait... But... Fine Whatever!!! Wiz: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Boomstick: I do it better. DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Kalos Region 3D Ash and his friends are traveling around Kalos again, but one of Stealth Elf's Dragonfang Daggers separates Ash and his friends into two different caves. Clemont and Bonnie are in one cave tied up in a trap, and Ash and Serena are still safe but trapped in the other dark cave with no exit. Serena: Braixen, use your flame to give us light. Braixen gives them light. Stealth Elf (Whispering) Sssssssilent...buttttttttttt...deaaaaaaaadly Serena: Ash behind you Ash knew it was coming. So he threw his pokeball at the sneaky elf Ash: Serena run and now use cut Greninja comes out of the ball with one powerful cut attack ready and Stealth Elf appears with green stealthy gas coming from behind her ready to attack with a Dragonfang Dagger attack FIGHT!!! Cut attack and Dragonfang Dagger Attack clashes with an explosion that follows with it. Greninja and Stealth Elf falls down from the midair attacks and both does a quick recover. Ash: Who are you anyway Stealth Elf: It's none of your business. I am just looking for a worthy opponent. Ash: Are you okay Greninja? Greninja: Gren Ash takes out the Pokedex Pokedex: No Data Ash: Okay then Water Shuriken Stealth Elf dodges it with her Arboreal Acrobatics and counters with a dozen Blade Slashes. Greninja gets up bleeding. Ash: Greninja use cut and don't stop. Another Greninja comes out from behind and slashes Stealth Elf a bunch of times from the back. Stealth Elf: What? But How? Ash (Thinking): Greninja's smart Double Team and Substitution was able to make her think Greninja was bleeding and that gave me the chance Ash: That was my counter attack Stealth Elf uses her stealth ability Ash: Where did she go? Greninja use Hydro Pump while spinning. Stealth Elf: What is he doing Stealth Elf thinks and then... Stealth Elf: That's it! Stealth Elf surrounds Greninja with her Explosive Blade Equipped Scarecrows and appears behind Greninja Serena: Ash behind Greninja Ash: Greninja Shadow Sneak Greninja and Stealth Elf both lands a clean attack damaging them both. The Shadow Sneak attack and Stealth Attack were both silent but deadly. Stealth Elf (Thinking): This is what I Have been waiting for. But the wait is over it is time to end this with all the strength I have left. I will stop Kaos' plan. Ash: Greninja Lets do this!!! Ash: Greninja WATER SHURIKEN!!! Stealth Elf Disappears for a second then comes back in her Ninja Form. Holding the Golden Knuckle Swords she blocked the Water Shuriken and ran straight at Greninja. Stealth Elf uses her two blades to make a Golden Shuriken Ash: Much... Much Much Stronger! Let's Go!!! Ash and Greninja Fuse into Ash Greninja with water cloaking them. Ninja Stealth Elf: What is this Ash: Greninja, use Aerial Ace! Ninja Stealth Elf: I'll intercept it with my Elf Jitsu Ash Greninja jumps over the Golden Shuriken and goes toward Ninja Stealth Elf Ninja Stealth Elf and Ash Greninja both continue with an amazing Aerial Ace and Elf Jitsu Clash. But while that was happening the two Golden Knuckle Swords come back to Stealth Elf. Then Ash Senses the swords coming near Greninja to stab him. Ash: Greninja release our Giant Water Shuriken Ash Greninja uncovers the cloak of water and reveals the Giant Water Shuriken on it's Back to shield itself. Ash: Greninja Water Shuriken Ash and Greninja both reaches for their backs to grab the Water Shuriken and throws its at Ninja Stealth Elf and she tries to block it and fails. Ninja Stealth Elf: Not even a Scratch She Unleashed the Green Tiger and boosts at Ash Greninja with the Green Tiger Kick. Ash: Aerial Ace Ash Greninja tries to stop her but Aerial Ace fails. Ash: Water Shuriken Ninja Stealth Elf Kicks it and Giant Water Shuriken fails Ash: Cut Ash Greninja Misses and Stealth Elf Kicks Ash Greninja hurting Ash. And she follows it with Elf Jitsu, Blade Slashes and Dragonfang Dagger Slashes making Ash Even weaker Ash can't concentrate and starts to get dizzy. Ninja Stealth Elf: Kaos' plans are gone now and I will defeat the last monster Ninja Stealth Elf uses the Green Tiger Ninja Kick. but then... Serena: Ash wake up Greninja is going to get hit! Ash doesn't respond Serena: Remember you would never give up wake up!!! Ash finally wakes up Ash: GRENINJA!!! Greninja: NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ash Greninja's Water Shuriken Expands even bigger Ash: Greninja Double Team Ninja Stealth Elf: What!?! Ash: You tale this. This is from us! I will take you back to the Wilderness. WATER SHURIKEN!!! Ash Greninja's Giant Water Shuriken Expands into a Colossal Water Shuriken and throws it at Stealth Elf It was a direct hit. Ninja Stealth Elf falls down weak and doesn't get up. Ash: Let's Wrap This Up Greninja. Use Water Shuriken! Spin it faster!!! The Colossal Water Shuriken Spins faster and faster and turns into an orange flaming disk Ash: LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ash Greninja throws the massive orange disk at Ninja Stealth Elf while she look at it from the ground Ninja Stealth Elf: Oh Shit. BOOM!!! Then the Whole Cave Explodes. Ash, Greninja and Serena are all safe and Greninja turns back to normal and returns back in the Pokeball. Ash: Serena Serena (While turning Red): Yes... Ash: Thanks... K.O. Ash and Serena unties Clemont and Bonnie while Stealth Elf's Cloak burns up on the cave. Results Boomstick: Wow that way better than the Ninja Turtles Movie. Wiz: Stealth Elf did have lots of training, athletic skill and agility but compared to Greninja's training since he was a Froakie and with Ash's Hard Work added to it she didn't really had a chance against Greninja. Boomstick: Stealth Elf should have been more aware about what Greninja can do instead of thinking more about Kaos and his evil plans. And compared to Greninja's speed she relied more on her ninja moves to attack as fast as Greninja. Wiz: Although the Giant Water Shuriken wasn't very that effective because of Stealth Elf being a Life Skylander it is effective if you can attack with an even bigger attack. Boomstick: See what I mean't of scaring the crap out of these guys. I mean these are better than those puns you where talking about Wiz. Wiz: Shut up Boomstick. But it was thanks to Serena that Ash won. With out her Greninja wouldn't be kept in sync with Ash. Boomstick: Wiz I know know much you support Amourshipping. Wiz: That.. That's not true!!! I like Pokeshipping better. Go Misty!!! Boomstick: Sure. Looks like you can say this battle is Silent but Deadly. Wiz: The Winner is Greninja Which Pokemon vs Skylanders video do you want to see the most? Magmortar vs Blast Zone Gengar vs Night Shift Flamestinger vs Lucario IDK Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs. Skylanders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016